Die verlorene Simpsons Folge
''Do you remember this episode? '' ---- Ihr kennt doch bestimmt die US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie „The Simpsons“ nicht wahr? Nun, das ist eine meiner absoluten Favoriten. Ich bin ein riesen Fan. Ich kenne jede, wirklich jede einzelne Folge in- und auswendig, sogar alle Sätze und Gespräche in „The Simpsons“, sodass sie in meinem Gehirn gespeichert waren und ich sie ohne Schwierigkeiten nachsagen konnte. Was mir jedoch vor zwei Jahren passiert war, kann ich immer noch nicht fassen. Ich glaubte wirklich alle Folgen zu kennen, doch da gab es eine ''Folge die ich anscheinend übersehen hatte. Sie trug den Namen '„The deleted Episode 25.“''' Es war ein schrecklicher Fehler diese Folge angesehen zu haben. Ein grausamer ''Fehler. Es geschah an einem Freitagabend. Ich saß im Wohnzimmer auf der bequemen ledernen Couch mit meinem großen Bruder Michael und wir sahen uns, wie jeden Freitagabend, eine der Simpsons-Staffeln an. Unsere Eltern waren nicht da. Sie machten eine Woche Urlaub auf einer Kreuzfahrt in die Karibik. Wir hatten also das ganze Haus nur für uns ''allein. Wir schauten uns die volle 3. Staffel an. Die letzte Folge dieser Staffel war gerade zu Ende und der typische Abspann lief ab mit der gewohnten Titelmusik. Als der Abspann ganz fertig war, drückte ich auf Pause. Michael stand von der Couch auf und reckte sich. Er schaute auf sein Handy um die Uhrzeit zu sehen. Es war schon ziemlich spät geworden. Es war 1 Uhr morgens. Ich war gerade dabei den Fernseher auszuschalten, als ich und mein Bruder von einem extrem lauten Rauschen zu Tode erschreckt ''wurden. Michael und ich, wir schauten beide gleichzeitig auf den Fernseher und bemerkten dieses sogenannte „Schnee“ Bild. Doch Halt! Hatte ich nicht vorhin auf Pause gedrückt? Wie hypnotisiert schauten wir den Fernseher an. Das Rauschen hörte abrupt auf und plötzlich kam ein neues Simpsons-Intro. Eine ''neue Folge begann. Wir sahen uns gegenseitig völlig verwundert an. Er fragte mich ob die Staffel nicht eigentlich schon vorbei wäre. Ich antwortete ihm, dass das eigentlich stimmen würde. Gleichzeitig setzten wir uns langsam wieder auf der Couch hin und sahen weiter. Während des Intros, fiel mir auf, dass die Helligkeit in ein ziemlich grelles Licht eingehüllt wurde. Der Raum war so stark beleuchtet, dass es anfing in den Augen zu schmerzen. Wir mussten mehrmals blinzeln und durch ein flackern wurde es unterbrochen. Es war ehr unheimlich und merkwürdig. Langsam wurde die Helligkeit weniger stark, sodass es nicht mehr so übertrieben hell war und es nicht mehr schmerzte. Als das Intro zuende war, kam für zirka 10 Sekunden ein komplett weißer Hintergrund und blendete den Titel der Folge ein, was noch sehr ungewohnt und ich bisher noch nie in einer Simpson Folge je erlebt hatte. Sie hieß „The deleted Episode 25.“ Komischer Name. Dieses „deleted“ machte mir ein wenig Angst. Hatte Fox diese Folge aus irgendeinem Grund löschen wollen? Der weiße Hintergrund ging weg und die Folge begann. Sie zeigte, nicht wie in den üblichen'' Folgen das Haus der Simpsons, sondern den Springfield-Friedhof und die Farbe war weg. Die Folge spielte sich in schwarz und weiß ab. Die Simpsons Familienmitglieder waren alle mit den Rücken zur Kamera gedreht. Homer, Bart und Marge mit Maggie auf dem Arm standen vor einem Grabstein. Nur Lisa war nicht da. Wirklich creepy, musste ich sagen. Die Hintergrundmusik war düster und unheimlich, wie aus einem Horrorfilm. Und man konnte auch noch die Stimmen von weinenden Kindern wahrnehmen. Es hörte sich echt an. Sehr realistisch. Die vier Familienmitglieder drehten sich immer noch nicht um. Die Kamera zoomte langsam an den Grabstein heran, damit man lesen konnte wer hier begraben war. Als ich den Namen las, schnappte ich erschrocken nach Luft. Lisa. Lisa Simpson ist gestorben. Sie lag hier begraben unter der Erde. Die Kamera kam nun wieder in ihre vorherige Position zurück und da drehten sich die vier Simpson Charakter um. Ihre Gesichter, Sie waren vor Angst verzerrt, ihre Augen riesig und blutunterlaufen und ihre Münder waren zugenäht. Sie sahen fürchterlich aus! Obwohl ihre Münder zugenäht waren hatten sie ein sehr breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Das gruselige Grinsen reichte ihnen bis zu den Augen. Es sprang rüber zur nächsten Szene. Diese war jedoch nicht mehr schwarz-weiß und sie spielte an einem anderen Ort. Und zwar im Schulkorridor der Grundschule von Springfield. Es war ziemlich dunkel und nur ein einziges schwaches Licht beleuchtete ein wenig den Korridor. Die Kamera zeigte für eine sehr lange Weile nur den Gang. Es schien als ob das Bild eingefroren wäre, doch auf einmal, sah ich wie Lisa Simpson von einer Ecke abbog, mit einem lahmen Tempo und fast ''wackeligen Schritten den Gang entlang ging. Sie war zu weit weg, also konnte ich ihr Gesicht nicht wirklich erkennen. Das Bild wurde auch ein wenig verschwommen angezeigt. Ich erkannte sie jedoch an ihrem auffälligen orange-roten Kleid, dass sie immer trug. Als Lisa sich der Kamera näherte, sodass man ihr Gesicht gut erkennen konnte, schrie ich laut auf. Ihr Aussehen…es…schockierte mich so sehr. Lisa. Die hübsche, kleine Lisa die ich eigentlich kannte…war mir jetzt völlig ''fremd. Ihr Gesicht war voller Blut. Ihr ''ganzes Gesicht blutverschmiert! Ihre Augen waren nur leere, schwarze Augenhöhlen und ihre Augenform war viel größer als sonst und Blut quoll aus den leeren Augenhöhlen heraus. Das Blut sah so realistisch aus! So verdammt real. Ihr Mund war wie zu einem stummen Schrei weit geöffnet. Als sie so nah an der Kamera kam, dass man nur ihre zwei schwarzen Augenhöhlen sehen konnte, ertönte wie aus dem nichts, ein menschlicher, schriller, schmerzerfüllter Schrei. Und es wurde komplett schwarz. Ich schaute zu Michael hinüber der neben mir saß. Nach der ganzen schrecklichen Szene hatte ich ihn völlig vergessen. Michaels Gesicht war totenblass geworden, seine Augen waren vor Angst und Schrecken weit aufgerissen und er hielt seine Hände vor seinem Mund. So, als ob er versuchte sich nicht gleich auf den Teppichboden zu übergeben. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass ich genauso aussah wie er. Es ging weiter. Eigentlich wollte ich aufhören, dass weiter anzusehen, doch ich konnte nicht. Irgendetwas hielt mich davon ab den Fernseher abzuschalten. Diese Szene spielte sich jetzt in der Küche der Simpson Familie ab. Die Kamera fixierte dieses Bild und ich war mir sicher, dass ich diese Szene nie wieder aus meinem Kopf bringen konnte. Es war das absolut Schrecklichste was ich je in meinem Leben gesehen hatte. In der Küche war die Simpson Familie brutal ermordet worden und überall wo man hinsah war Blut. ÜBERALL DUNKELROTES BLUT! Auf dem Bildschirm waren ebenfalls Blutflecken zu sehen. Und es war nicht dieses Animationsblut, dass man eigentlich kannte. Nein. Es war menschliches Blut. Homer lag mit dem Bauch auf dem Küchentisch. Ohne Kopf. Ja, ganz richtig. Er war kopf''los''. Er war geköpft worden. Eine riesige Blutlache breitete sich auf dem Tisch aus und das Blut tropfte auf dem Küchenboden herab. Marges Kopf war in der Küchenspüle gesteckt worden und in ihrem Rücken steckte ein großes Hackfleischmesser. Ihr grünes Kleid war blutgetränkt und ihr rechter Fuss fehlte. Er lag nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. Bart lag, genau wie Homer, mit dem Bauch auf dem Küchenboden. Sein Körper war in zwei Teile zersägt worden. Neben ihm, eine blutverschmierte Kettensäge. Auch bei ihm fehlte der Kopf. Er lag in einer riesigen, dunkelroten Blutlache, seine Arme waren nach vorne gestreckt. Und Maggie war an einem Seil, dass an der Decke befestigt war, erhängt worden. Ihr Kopf war nach unten gesenkt und ihre Augen waren geschlossen. In ihrem Mund steckte ihr Schnuller. Und wo war Lisa? Als mir dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, erschien Lisas Gesicht vor der Kamera. Ihr Gesicht hatte genauso ausgesehen wie bei der Schulkorridorszene. Ihre leeren, schwarzen Augenhöhlen aus denen Blut quoll. Jedoch war dieses Mal ihr Mund nicht wie zu einem Schrei geöffnet, sondern sie hatte genau das gleiche breite Grinsen wie die Simpson Familie am Anfang der Folge. Ihr Mund war auch blutverschmiert. In beiden Händen hielt sie Homers und Barts Kopf. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet und der Mund wie zu einem Schrei geöffnet. Danach begann Lisa hysterisch zu lachen. Es wurde langsam schwarz und ihr teuflisches Lachen wurde zu einem Echo bis es ganz verstummte. So endete die Folge und der gewohnte Abspann lief ab, mit der Titelmusik. Ich stand sofort auf, begab mich so schnell ich konnte in Richtung Badezimmer, beugte mich über die Kloschüssel und übergab mich. Ich konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu kotzen. Alles tat mir weh, mein Herz pochte wie verrückt und in meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Mir war schwindelig. Ich wusste nicht was genau passiert war. Es war einfach schrecklich. Wie konnte es Matt Groening JEMALS wagen so eine grausame, brutale Folge von den Simpsons zu machen?! Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! Als ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer trottete, erschien im Fernseher wieder dieses „Schnee“ Bild. Ich griff mit zittrigen Händen schnell nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher sofort aus. Als ich zu Michael sah, hatte er immer noch dieses panisch, entsetzte Gesicht. Als ich mich ihm langsam näherte, ihn in meine Arme nehmen wollte und um ihn zu beruhigen, sprang er von der Couch hoch, rannte in die Küche und griff nach einem Küchenmesser. Er umklammerte es mit seinen beiden Händen. Ich war ihm in die Küche gefolgt und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Mit großen Augen starrte ich zuerst Michael, dann das Küchenmesser an. Ich schrie mit schriller Stimme was er da bloß tue und dass er auf der Stelle dieses Messer wieder zurück stellen solle. Er hörte mir überhaupt nicht zu sondern ging mit langsamen Schritten auf mich zu. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war wild und er hatte dieses teuflische Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Genau wie Lisa. Je näher er kam desto mehr Schritte machte ich rückwärts, bis ich in meinem Rücken den Kühlschrank spürte. Michael war jetzt ganz nahe. So nah das ich seinen Atem spüren konnte. Er ließ eine Hand vom Messer los und packte meinen Hals und drückte so fest er konnte zu. Ich versuchte zu atmen, versuchte meine Lungen mit Luft aufzufüllen… doch vergeblich. Mir wurde klar… ich war verloren. Niemand konnte mir helfen. Ich war alleine mit Michael im Haus. Und in jeden Augenblick würde mein eigener Bruder mich hier und jetzt umbringen. Mich mit seiner blossen Hand erwürgen. Meine Lunge schien fast zu explodieren. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor meinen Augen und alles wurde langsam schwarz. Jetzt war alles aus dachte ich zuerst, doch dann spürte ich wie er seine Hand von meinem Hals löste und er stieß mich mit aller Kraft auf den kalten Küchenboden. Ich rang wie verrückt nach Luft. Ich hustete und sog die Luft ein. Hustete und sog wieder die Luft ein. Meine Lungen und mein Hals taten höllisch weh. Ich dachte ich wäre jetzt gerettet, doch in demselben Augenblick stand Michael vor mir. Ich sah zu ihm hinauf. Es war zu spät noch irgendetwas zu machen...es war zu spät. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen, ich war starr vor Schreck. Ich hätte aufstehen und wegrennen sollen, stattdessen blieb ich auf dem Küchenboden liegen und hielt abwehrend meine Hände vor meinem Gesicht. So als ob meine Hände mich schützen würden, vor dem was er gleich vorhatte. Er hob das Küchenmesser hoch über seinen Kopf und stach zu. Ich spürte einen heftigen Schmerz der meinen ganzen Körper durchzuckte und dann wurde alles pechschwarz vor meinen Augen. War ich jetzt tot? Nein. Später wachte ich im Krankenhaus auf. Vor mir meine Mutter, mein Vater und der Doktor. Meine Mutter sah mich sehr besorgt an. Ich bemerkte wie ihr die Tränen die Wangen runter rannen und wie sie ihre Nase mit einem schon durchweichten Taschentuch putzte. Mein Vater hörte dem Doktor aufmerksam und mit ernster Miene zu. Leider konnte ich sehr schlecht verstehen was sie sagten. Es hörte sich so an wie leises Geflüster, das von ganz weit weg kam. Momentmal… Wo war Michael? In der selben Sekunde als ich mich dass fragte, konnte ich ein Wort aufschnappen, dass der Arzt erwähnt hatte. Psychiatrie. Psychiatrie. Psychiatrie. Psychiatrie. Ich wiederholte dieses Wort mehrmals leise in einem unheimlichen Singsang. Mein Bruder Michael wurde in eine Psychiatrie gesteckt und dass war alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte diese Simpson Folge nie ansehen sollen. Wir durften sie einfach nicht zu Ende sehen! Seht ihr jetzt warum das ein riesen Fehler war diese Folge angesehen zu haben?! Versteht ihr es jetzt?! Mein Bruder hat den Verstand verloren deswegen! Seid ihr jetzt alle glücklich, dass ihr mein Bruder zu einem Wahnsinnigen gemacht habt? Doch ich kann die Zeit nicht wieder zurückdrehen. Es ist zu spät… Und an alle Leute die diese Nachricht hier lesen; BITTE! Wenn ihr jemals eine DVD mit dieser Folge findet! Oder egal wie oder wo ihr sie findet, meldet es der Polizei und BITTE! Ich flehe euch an! Verbrennt sie! Werft sie nicht ''weg! Verbrennt sie oder macht sie kaputt, sodass es keinem anderem mehr schaden kann! Bitte! Es ist lebensgefährlich! Meine DVD mit der vollen 3. Staffel die ich hatte wurde nie wieder gesehen oder gefunden! Sie war einfach so spurlos verschwunden! Bitte…endet nicht so wie mein Bruder. Mir wurde dann auch einiges klar. Diese Zahl '„25“''' die auf dem Titel stand, war die Zahl für eine nächste Folge. Das bedeutet also die Staffel hatte eigentlich nur 24 Folgen, doch es gab eine weitere, eine 25ste und die wurde gelöscht. Doch anscheinend war sie nicht ganz von der Bildfläche verschwunden… Aber was mich immer noch wunderte, war warum es Michael zu psychischen Störungen gebracht hatte und...nicht mir? Alicia Anderson wurde am 15.08.12 um 17:00 Uhr aus dem New Yorker Krankenhaus entlassen. Sie durfte wieder nach Hause zu ihren Eltern. Ihr Bruder Michael Thomas Anderson wurde für mehrere Jahre in eine Psychiatrie gebracht. Am 16.08.12 um 23:40 Uhr war er aus der New Yorker Psychiatrie entflohen. Daraufhin ging er zu seinem Haus, erstach dort seine Schwester und seine Eltern. Er stach mit 25 'Messerstichen auf sie ein. Für die Polizisten, ein Rätsel, warum dieses kranke Monster genau mit '''25 '''Messerstichen auf sie einstach. Er erstach weitere '''25 '''Menschen in seiner Nachbarschaft. Danach verschwand er ohne eine einzige Spur zu hinterlassen. Die Polizei suchte in ganz New York nach dem wahnsinnigen Mörder ab. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Polizisten in ganz Amerika wurden informiert sämtliche Suchaktionen nach dem Täter zu starten und durchzuführen. Nach zirka 2 Jahren brachen sie die Suchmeldungen ab. Sie konnten ihn nicht finden. "Er ist für immer verschwunden, keine ''einzige ''Spur von ihm. Es ist fast so als ob...als ob, er nie existiert hätte." stand laut Polizeibericht in den New York Times. ''Doch der Psychopath Michael Thomas Anderson läuft bis heute noch frei herum… ''' ~DarknessAngel/HeartOfDark~ Kategorie:Verlorene Folgen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord